Petrichor
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Hermione has to to keep an eye on Edward Cullen as part of an investigation. After suddenly losing her ability to cast magic, Hermione is forced to stay in Forks, where more secrets and mysteries are waiting to be solved. Will she manage to find out about Edward's darkest secret while keeping hers safe? It's all easy and fun until feelings get involved... -HGxEC, HGxJB, and more...


**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to write fanfiction anymore, but then this story idea came to mind and I couldn't resist not giving it another try. I own nothing that relates to Harry Potter or Twilight, but this story idea is mine.**

 **This story takes place a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione is 18 years old. As for the Twilight part, I took some liberties so it will be a little bit AU. It takes place after New Moon and we'll pretend that the other books are irrelevant for this story. But this timeline can change a bit in the next chapter.  
**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this! :)**

* * *

 _~ However, the first thing that caught her attention on his chiseled face were his pitch-black eyes that made him resemble a predator who had caught sight of his prey (Hermione herself). A shiver ran down her spine and it had nothing to do with the cold._ ~

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe I'm going through with all of it," Hermione muttered under her breath, as she was cutting the tomato into tiny pieces to put in the salad.

She let out a shuddering breath to calm her nerves, but it didn't help. In all honesty, she hadn't been this nervous since the Battle of Hogwarts.

For some reason she had expected that after beating Voldemort, there wouldn't be much other work as an Auror, save for catching his Deatheaters. Needless to say, she had been surprised to hear that her first task as an Auror was something completely different. Now, she was supposed to shadow a family with a shady, questionable background. Lord knew what some of them were doing in London, although one of the sons appeared to be some well-known businessman in London, so that could explain the short visit…

Well, she had never heard of him before, so he couldn't really be that famous, right? Still, the man was shrouded in mystery if she had to believe the file she was handed to prior to the mission.

Why had she wanted to become an auror again? Being a diplomat was more her forte. Instead, she was stuck with pretending to be a maid at the hotel in order to catch a glimpse of Edward Cullen.

"Miss Granger, still not done? You were supposed to bring that foodcart to room 105 twenty minutes ago," the bossy employer who had taken her under his wing – she hadn't even bothered to remember his name – spat to her.

Room 105… She realized that that was Edward Cullen's room, the person she was supposed to shadow. He was the sole reason she had to take this stupid job.

"Sorry, I forgot," was all Hermione said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at him. "I'm on it though."

"You'd better be, otherwise you'll be the first person I know who gets fired on their first day."

Hermione gave him a withering look as soon as the man turned his back to her. Yes, this was only her first day. Did this guy seriously expect her to know everything already? It wasn't her fault that the eclipse happened to fall on her first day as an Auror slash maid. As a result, all the rooms in the hotel were booked and she wasn't allowed to take any breaks.

Hermione sighed wearily, not looking forward to be yelled at again, but this time by the whiny jerk who had ordered the meal. She took the cart and went to room 105.

Hermione knocked on the door three times, but didn't receive an answer. Maybe Cullen had left when he didn't get the food, she mused. Or he had fallen asleep. Either way, she couldn't leave the tray outside like this. She had to make sure not to get fired before Cullen left London.

With that thought in mind, the brunette witch opened the hotel room with a simple "Alohomora" and carefully looked inside.

The room was empty, but she could hear the shower running in the background. A set of clean clothes were neatly draped over one of the richly decorated chairs, and the suitcase in the corner of the room was the only other telltale sign that someone was staying in this room. This seemed to be the perfect opportunity for her to sneak around and go through his stuff, but since Hermione didn't know how long Cullen was going to take in the shower, she had to hurry up.

She pushed the foodcart inside as quietly as she could. Next, she put three drops of veritaserum into his hot coffee, before starting her investigation. This way, even if she couldn't find anything on him, the truth serum would make it possible for her to get the truth out of him later.

First, she investigated the guest's clothes. "Hmm… a black leather jacket, designer jeans and a simple white button up shirt? This is definitely a man," she muttered under her breath.

A man who seemed to have a thing for expensive things, that much was obvious by now. Well, that surely sounded promising. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't find anything suspicious in his suitcase. Then, she noticed the small notebook on the desk. It didn't seem to belong to the hotel. Curiosity overtook her almost immediately.

She opened it on the last written page and wanted to start reading when someone behind her coughed. Hermione let out a startled gasp. Her eyes widened, but she seemed to be petrified otherwise.

"Did you find what you were looking for or do you need more time?"

She was busted by the one person that shouldn't know about her existence. He didn't sound too pleased about it either. But he had a nice, deep voice, she had to give him that.

Hermione turned around slowly, until she was standing in front of the most handsome man she had ever seen. The stranger wore nothing but one of the hotel's white towels that was carefully draped around him to cover him up. However, the first thing that caught her attention on his chiseled face were his pitch-black eyes that made him resemble a predator who had caught sight of his prey (Hermione herself). A shiver ran down her spine and it had nothing to do with the cold.

She could feel how he was trying to read her mind, which she knew how to prevent because she had asked Harry to teach her before leaving for this mission.

"Well? I'm waiting for an explanation on what you are doing in my room."

The man's glare deepened and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I-I uhm…" Hermione stuttered, looking around her to see if she could somehow escape this situation. He was effectively blocking the door from where he was standing, so that option was out. They were currently on the second floor, but something told her she wouldn't be fast enough to make it to the balcony and jump off it to escape from him. Besides, she could break her legs because of the fall, and using magic in front of muggles was strictly forbidden.

Therefore, the pretty witch did the only thing that came to mind at that moment. "Oh. My. GOD! Edward Cullen? The famous business man Edward Cullen?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something (probably to tell her that she was being ridiculous), but suddenly the strangest thing happened; Hermione felt as though all the air was being pushed out of her lungs with such force that she became nauseous. Next, it felt as though a thousand needles were hitting her head. By the time she fell down on her arms and knees, she couldn't form any coherent thoughts anymore.

 _What's...happening?_ she thought, as she desperately gasped for her breath. Was Cullen doing this to her?

The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was the crème-colored wall and an ugly painting on it of Lord knew what. Seriously, what kind of idiot wasted his money on that clot of vomit?

Then, everything around her turned black.

* * *

The first thing Hermione noticed when she gained consciousness again was that she was lying on a very soft, comfortable kingsized bed. She then realized that this was Edward Cullen's hotel room.

Then, she came to the realization that Edward Cullen himself was staring down at her form. Something, however, was different. His eyes now had a soft amber color. Hermione frowned, utterly confused at this point. Had she imagined the blackness of his eyes?

"I want to know who you are and what you're doing in my room."

Hermione gulped, before replying with, "Roomservice?"

The way he looked at her made her doubt that he believed her.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter is going to be twice as long. I'd be flattered if you let me know whether you want me to continue this story or let it be. If enough people like it, I'll try to update this weekly. :)  
**


End file.
